


morgana universe

by l0v3can4y



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0v3can4y/pseuds/l0v3can4y
Summary: this is just one-shots based around an au I made
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	morgana universe

"Just get away from me!" Virgil shouted. Patton reached out his hand. Virgil jerked away. "Please..." He choked back a sob. "I don't want to hurt you," He said, with tears in his eyes.

"You won't," Patton said. He grabbed Virgil by the wrist. Virgil looked up. 

He started to relax a bit. He forgot how reassuring it was to just be near Patton. He wanted to feel that safe. He wanted it so bad. Then, he thought about what would happen if she got control and his family was near? He pulled away from Patton suddenly.

"No! I'm losing control! Please!" He didn't bother holding back tears now. His eyes flashed between glowing and not. He had to get out of there before he hurt Patton. He ran like his life depended on it. Or rather, Patton's life did. 

One second he was running away from Patton who was chasing him, the next, he was in a black void. 'NO!' he thought. He had lost control. He hoped with everything he had left in him that none of his family was anywhere near. 

He started to fight for control. His breathing became ragged and shallow. A stabbing pain overtook his whole body.

"Gha!" He exclaimed. He fell to the ground of the empty void he was in. His hands went to his throat. It felt like it was burning. It became hard to breathe. The thought crossed his mind to give up. He shook his head. There was no way he would let her hurt his family.

He fought harder. The pain got worse and his breathing became more shallow. He wanted to yell out in pain, but he was barely breathing anymore. His head was pounding, both from lack of air and the pain that came with fighting.

The world was starting to come back. He saw Patton, Logan, and Roman were looking at him, scared. He could hear them calling out to him, begging him to stop. 'im trying!' he wanted to shout. But he wasn't able to. 

He kept fighting for what felt like forever. Eventually, he wasn't able to breathe at all, and almost everything was drained from him.

Everything went black. He tried to look around. He couldn't. He started to spiral. What if he had lost control again? What if he was back in the void from before? He had nothing left in him! He wouldn't be able to keep fighting! 

Just before he slipped into a panic attack, he heard Patton's voice. "Please wake up!" It sounded like he was crying. Scratch that, sobbing. Virgil slowly opened his eyes. He was tackle hugged by Patton.

Looking around, he realized he had truly scared everyone mindless. Even Logan had been crying. Roman joined the hug, pulling Logan in. Logan didn't resist or protest. They all sat there like that for a long time, crying and hugging after what just happened. 

After who knows how long, they all pulled away. Virgil wiped his tears with his sleeve. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Patton said, still in tears. Logan and Roman nod.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! dont worry im still gonna work on "mirro" i haven't abandoned that yet. im just taking a break


End file.
